If I Ain't Got You
by MahoganyMiss
Summary: Just a little song fic, for Evian.


If I Ain't Got You.  
  
Opening Thougts-{I don't own this song, or any of the characters!}---I'm sorry if this is a bit too short but I just heard this song...and I just had to write something for this couple.I hope you like it...  
  
The small crowd, applauded casually as Fox jumped up onto the stage of the Blue Note"it really is a pleasure to have this wonderful woman sing for us tonight...so I'd like for all of you, to give a very warm applause to Miss Alicia Keys."he stepped off, as the woman made her way onto the small stage setting herself at the ebony colored piano.  
  
Some people live, for the fourtune...  
  
Some people live, just...for the fame.  
  
Some people live for the power.  
  
Some people live just to play the game.  
  
Julian sat infront of the fireplace, in deep contimplation.He had to marry Rebecca tomorow, he was going to. It was the only way to keep what he and Eve had a secret forever, it was the only thing that would keep Eve truly happy and to see her happy was worth anything he could give; But why was he feeling so badly about the whole ordeal.Whatever makes her happy, would make me just as happy he reminded himself as he took another sip of his night cap.  
  
"Pookie!"her insolent voice called from upstairs."why don't you come to bed?I have a new pre-wedding game for us to play."she giggled.  
  
Some people think that the, physical things  
  
define what's within...  
  
Now, if this were anyother time Julian would of sped upstairs like something fierce but suddenly Rebecca's invitation to bed, make him cringe with disgust and feel a certain surge through his stomach.What the hell is that matter with you? he cursed himself, as he sat feeling mesmorized by the the organgish red flames rasing.He wanted to be with her...no matter how wrong it was, he wanted to see her one last time, he wanted to know all he was doing wasn't for naught, reminding him that this was all to make her happy, and that was exactlly what he was going to do.  
  
And I bet, if you think that that that's what life's worth...  
  
soforth superficial.*  
  
Rebecca sat, in her pre-wedding getup all set to give Julian the night of his life as she heard footsteps, and a loud abrupt slamming of a door."Pookie?"  
  
Some people want it all, but I don't want  
  
Nothing at All...  
  
If it ain't, you baby  
  
If I ain't got you baby...  
  
Some people want dimond rings,  
  
Some people want everything...  
  
But everything means nothing...  
  
If I ain't got you.  
  
  
  
Eve lay restless beside T.C, she loved her husband and she was forever indept to Julian for the sacrafice he'd made for her happiness, but she did feel sorry for the sacrafice...marrying Rebecca.She'd never deserve him Eve thought stubbornly, as she frowned.What could Rebecca Hotchkiss ever offer to a man as good as Julian Crane...well other than the obvious.Her mind couldn't help but, recollect to the first time she told Julian she loved him or all those stolen moments and kisses they've shared, up until the moment they got caught.She did really loved him, and as she thought she never really ever stopped.Before, she could even think about it, she rose from her bed and bolted to her closet.  
  
"I have to see him."she thought aloud, as she crept not wanting to wake her snoring husband.  
  
Some people search, for a fountain...  
  
That promises forever young.  
  
Some people need, three dozen roses...  
  
That's the only way to prove your lovin'  
  
Julian raced to the one place he knew, he could fell closest to Eve...the placed he refuged away to whenever he wanted to think about her and have absolutely no interuptions from the usual.The Bule Note, captured as much good memories between them, than did bad.This was the place her first learned what true love, felt like.  
  
Having the world on a silver platter,  
  
Then what would it be?*  
  
No one is there...  
  
No one who truly cares for me.  
  
She once cursed this place for all the bad memories it kept, but she had a feeling Julian would be here and she needed to be where he was one last time, before he gave his life away to Rebecca to save hers.She needed to tell him, she'd always love him...Maybe she'd even be strong enough, to tell him to forget about their unforgiving pasts and the wedding that was meant to happen tomorow mourning.She could tell him how much she still cared about him, and how she did want to be with him no matter what the costs.They could run away together, maybe even live the life they were ment to live before this whole mess.  
  
Some people want it all...  
  
But I don't want nothing at all,  
  
If it ain't you baby,   
  
If I aint got you baby.  
  
Some people want dimond rings,  
  
Some just want everything...  
  
"the usual, Mr. Crane?" the bartender questioned.  
  
"no thanks, Rick."Julian smiled tentively."I think I'll stay sober tonight."he chuckled, as he listened to the woman on the stage.  
  
But everything means nothing...  
  
If I ain't got you.  
  
She brushed throught the doors her eyes searching the dark room for his familiar face, and their he sat sitting at his usual spot at the bar, suprisingly enough not drinking anything.She slowly made her way beside him, as he turned.  
  
Some people want it all...  
  
But I don't want nothing at all,  
  
If it ain't you baby,   
  
If I aint got you baby.  
  
"Eve."he smiled."what on earth are you---"  
  
"just dance with me."she breathed out, as his eyes searched his."please."  
  
"of course."Julian replied, as he timidly took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
Some people want dimond rings...  
  
Some just want everything.  
  
But everything means nothing...  
  
If I ain't got you.  
  
If I ain't got cha with me baby...  
  
Said, nothing in this whole wide world,  
  
Don't mean a thing...   
  
They danced, close and slow.No words, no sound just them.Neither of them knowing exactlly what tomorow would bring, or what price they would pay for this moment together...but they didn't care, just as long as they could have right here and now.  
  
If I ain't got cha with me baby.  
  
The End.  
  
oh! and (*) just means, my girl Alicia Keys voice was a little muggy...so I just had to take a lucky guess! latz. 


End file.
